


Paul's Garden

by EbethBeatlebub



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Flash Fiction, Nature, No Plot, PID implied, description of sensations, slightly morbid implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbethBeatlebub/pseuds/EbethBeatlebub
Summary: What does Paul see in his garden every day? You'll see
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Paul's Garden

Paul can sense everything in his garden. The grass surrounds him in every direction, in different shades of green throughout the year. The flowers that pop up so slowly in spring are fleetingly brilliant before they die and wither away, faster than they came. Bugs, he can hear them buzzing and he can see them crawling. They skitter about their own business, in the dirt, on the flowers, crawling through cracks in trees and the ground. He watches the birds up above as they flit between branches, splash in puddles, and chase the bugs out. He listens to them sing their songs, songs much more beautiful and true than anything he ever could do. He can feel the rain, cool and clean. It comes in drizzles, or heavy downpour. It comes when it's hot or when it's cold. Each droplet hits the leaves and the ground, they bounce off the roof of the house, and against the fence. The sound comes together like a rhythm, slow or fast, loud or barely there, all year round. He hears the wind as it rustles trees, kicks up dirt and leaves, and makes the flowers sway. It sometimes whistles between branches, trees groaning under its weight. It sometimes barely lifts the blades of grass all around him at all. Seeds pop off of dandelions and they bob in the air til they find their resting place in the grass, right atop his own. There he can feel the worms, and plant roots and moisture as it seeps in and out of the soil around him as his body becomes ever so much more one with it all. 

Paul can sense everything in his garden.


End file.
